The Proposal
by SoSaysL
Summary: Things don't go as planned.


**The Proposal**

Inspiration for this fic from Princess Tutu - Fakiru - Proposal by amako-chan on deviantART.

Short, sweet fluff. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Fakir? Guess what?" One of her arms is looped into his, and the other is waving frantically, trying to direct his attention to whatever it is that she's just spotted.

Fakir takes a deep breath. _You can do this. You can do this_.

"Ahiru," He begins, only to be interrupted by her chatter.

"Won't you just _look_ over there?" She says impatiently. "It's just too adorable! Can't you see the little sparrow?"

Fakir spares a glance at the sparrow, which is splashing happily in the fountain. "Yes." He answers gruffly. "And-"

"Don't you think it's cute? Hey, don't scowl at me!"

"It's not my fault you're so easily distracted." Fakir returns, earning an elbow in his side from Ahiru as they continue walking. "So. Um, Ahiru-"

"I am not easily distracted!" Ahiru protests. "You're the one who keeps scowling!"

Fakir can barely restrain his impatience. Why, of all the times when they had to be quarreling, why did it have to be _right now?_

"I'm sorry, Ahiru." He says, and Ahiru pouts. "Fine. I'm sorry too."

He looks at her bright face and how she smiles, and decides that maybe there is hope. Maybe.

"So." Fakir takes another deep breath. "So you're thinking about staying here, right?"

"Of course, silly!" Ahiru laughs. "Where else would I go?"

"So. Um." Hadn't he thought he would just know what to say? Why wasn't he able to speak? He clears his throat. "There comes a time in a relationship when...uh...um...we might as well..."

With a glance at her, he realizes that she hasn't been listening, as her gaze has settled in the distance on yet another sparrow.

"Ahiru!"

"Yes. Of course!" Ahiru blinks at him and smiles. "Right."

"What I'm trying to say is-"

Ahiru looks at him with blank eyes.

"We've been together for a while, and maybe, I was thinking..."

Ahiru watches as he becomes more and more flustered.

"Are you even listening?" Fakir demands.

"Kinda."

"Ahiru, I actually wanted to ask you a question."

"I'm really sorry!" Letting go of his arm, Ahiru covers her face with her hands. "I know what you're going to ask!"

Fakir blinks.

"But I can't lie to you!"

"I haven't even asked you yet!" Fakir says, his voice growing louder. Is it possible that she _knew_ before, and that she _didn't _want to-

"I'm really sorry!" Ahiru cries. "It...it was me! I...I didn't mean to..."

Fakir is hardly in the mood to be interrupted, but she continues anyway. "I...I'm sorry! I accidentally read one of your stories. I didn't mean to. It was just there, and you were asleep, and I just...I'm really sorry! I just did!"

Fakir tries to remain patient, but fails completely. His heart thumps madly in his ears, and the question is on the tip of his tongue, but Ahiru _isn't taking the hint._

"I know you'll be mad at me!" She wails. "I knew it! I knew I wasn't supposed to read the story! You told me to not read it, but I did, and now you're going to be all angry and call me an idiot and a moron!"

"Listen, idiot!" Fakir yells, grabbing her by the shoulders. "WILL YOU MARRY ME OR NOT!?"

Ahiru stands there, eyes wide and surprised. "Huh?"

Fakir's hands are clenched, and he knows he's done everything _completely wrong_. He was supposed to introduce the subject _smoothly, _without yelling or getting embarrassed, and remaining patient and not _yelling in her face._

And _especially_ not calling her an idiot.

Yes, it's hopeless now.

Ahiru is completely motionless, staring at him in a state of shock. Fakir can't bring himself to say anything, so he looks at the ground as his face burns hotly.

"Wait..." Ahiru asks slowly. "Was this...uh, was this a marriage proposal?"

"Yes," Fakir admits, unable to look her in the eyes.

Ahiru's mouth drops open. "Me...and you...married?"

"You don't have to say yes." Fakir mumbles, trying not to consider what would happen to his mental well-being if she said no.

The pause is excruciatingly long, and Fakir awkwardly turns around to leave.

"Wait!" Ahiru cries, and runs towards him. "Yes! Yes! It'll be fun!"

"After I shouted at you, you're going to _accept?_" Fakir asks disbelievingly.

Suddenly Ahiru giggles and hugs him. "Do you want me to reconsider?"

"Uh. Um. No. Right." Suddenly, he's feeling lightheaded. Ahiru said yes! Fakir can't control the euphoric smile that beams across his face. "Let's get married," he says, grinning like an idiot.

He's even more surprised when she looks up with a mischievous smile and kisses him.


End file.
